Kara
by mimeTEC
Summary: My version of season 7, in which all is as in the real show up to Showtime. Working as you read. warning Chapter 6 is kind of gory. Unfinished.
1. The Tattoo

In response to what has been happening recently on the show, (after: 'Showtime' season 7) With all those slayer to be's roaming around the Summer's house I figure it would be ok for me to throw in just another girl who is actually apt in fighting. Because seriously, they all suck.  
--------------Flashback reminder of 'Showtime' *spoiler:highlight to read.*. a bit taken from Buffy-guide.com.

With the Slayer line of succession at stake, Buffy prepares for a showdown with the Ubervamp. Skeletal, callous and frighteningly strong, the Ubervamp is among Buffy's deadliest foes. Chief minion of the devilish, shape-shifting First, the demon divides his time between killing potential Slayers and torturing the kidnapped Spike. Determined to protect her apprentices and rescue Spike, Buffy racks her brain for a plan of action while Giles and Anya hope that a visionary creature called Beljoxa's Eye can offer a final solution to the First threat. Anya and Giles learn the reason why the first is out to destroy the slayer heritage, because they had brought Buffy back from the dead. Buffy, Willow, and Xander purposely plan something behind the slayer to be's backs so they can all see Buffy defeat the Ubervamp. Which she does by cutting his ugly head off. After she gives a little "We can do this" speech to everyone. Then she goes to the cave to get Spike, slayer and vampire walk out with a slight limp. 

------------------Start. Summer's House. Early noon.

Spike lays in Buffy's bed, eyes closed in pain, a hiss escapes his lips. Buffy leans over to the wound on his chest she had been mending and blows on the disinfectant so the stinging would go away. Spike opens his eyes at this remarkably nice gesture from his love and smiles a small smile at her.  
"All done, with your vampire healing you should be fine in a day or so. Is there anything I can get you?...blood?" Buffy said comfortingly to Spike's stretched out and battered body. To her surprise he sat up carefully and rested against the headboard, he looked at her, eyebrows pulled into concern. Buffy had not gotten away from the fight with the Ubervamp without a scratch. Her face had been mended obviously by herself, the bandages falling a bit. Spike picked up the first aid kit she had been using on him, and waved his arm for her to come closer. She did as she was asked and sat down close on the bed covers. He gently plucked away the horrible bandage job, then proceeded to fix new ones over her cuts. Buffy liked the attention he had always given her, no matter how many times she pushed him away. She closed her eyes reeling in his gentleness. Then he stopped, pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear, lingering slightly at the touch. Her beauty wrapped around him, made him forget about the pain.  
"Take care of yourself, Slayer, we need you strong." He said quietly, seeing the look of worry wash over her face he added, "I need Buffy strong." She looked back at him, knowing his sincerity,  
"How can I do this, everyone depends on me. Why can't I depend on someone else for a change?"  
"Listen, you can rely on me, as long as you keep up appearances as the chosen one to little 'uns. Their scared, can't fend for themselves from what I heard from Dawn." This last part was ended on a humorous note, they both knew Dawns dramatic wording leaving on half the story true. Buffy smiled at the vampire, her vampire. He wouldn't leave, not again. She rested a warm hand on his cold pale arm, kissed his forehead in a thank you. Walked slowly out of the room.  
Buffy had one less person to worry about, now that Spike is back. Dawn found her sister leaning against the wall outside her room, knowing full well Spike was inside. The streaming mug Dawn held made Buffy look up and smile, Dawn always liked Spike even before the chip. She had fixed him some hot blood, the thought usually skived her, but her sisterly love for Spike had let her get over that fact. Dawn smiled back,  
"The girl's are fighting over something, Xander is having a hard time keeping them in order. I'll watch over him for a while," Dawn said, meaning Spike. Buffy nodded and walked down the hall for the stairs. Dawn knocked quietly on the closed white bedroom door, hearing a murmured "come in." From the other side, she entered. Spike still propped up against the headboard, opened his eyes to see his favorite little girl. Dawn held the mug out to him, he shook his head, he never liked it when she watched him drink. Dawn sat in the same spot Buffy had,  
"How are you feeling?" Dawn placed the hot mug down on the bedside table and returned her look at the vampire. Spike smiled a bit,  
"Like hell actually, how do I look?"  
"Like hell." Dawn replied, her eyes focused on the symbols placed on his chest. "I've seen those before." Her hand washed over them.  
"Seen 'em? Where, lil' bit?" Spike was alarmed.  
"On one of the girl's downstairs, I don't know her name, she sleeps and eats but never talks. She has a tattoo that looks like those on the back of her neck that wraps around to her chest." Dawn looked back into his deep cerulean eyes. Shook her head, "Probably nothing, it just kind of resembles them."  
"Well, you should let Buffy and the others know."  
"Yea, yea, listen, drink up alright?" Dawn nodded to the cooling mug, "It's getting cold. I'll be back later." Dawn walked out of the room, down the stairs over to the other girl's who greeted her. They had obviously resolved their problem.  
"How is he doing?" One of them asked.  
"As good as can be expected." Dawn motioned towards the sleeping girl in the corner. "Who is that?"  
"We don't know, another slayer I guess. She doesn't wake up, no matter how much noise we make. Even when she is awake, she has never spoken to any of us." All were looking at the girl in the corner, black hair in long thin plaits down to mid waist length. The girl had been lying on her stomach; the braids fell around her figure, leaving her tattooed and discolored with scars back exposed thanks to her white tank top. The black lined tattoo did resemble the cuts on Spike, but it could just be a design.  
"She's a weird one, ain't she!" The British girl broke the silence. Dawn looked back at the girl, with an expressionless face. Shrugging her shoulders, Dawn left the girl's and walked into the kitchen. Buffy and Xander sat at the table discussing something.  
"Where did Willow go?"  
"Out shopping, it seems that feeding all of these girls is more trouble then keeping them alive." Xander joked, only himself finding the humor. "Willow would have gotten it." He mumbled.  
"Is Spike sleeping?" Buffy asked with concern.  
"Probably, he needs his beauty sleep. I'll go up in a while to get the mug, don't want crusty blood just laying around the house." Dawn smiled, she liked the fact that she could help Spike in someway, he had always made time to help her, especially after Buffy died. He had been distant ever since she came back...Willow kicked open the kitchen door, Three bags of groceries clutched in her arms. Little Willow eyes peaked out from behind them,  
"A little help?"  
------------------------The Next Day (everything in a different color is in another language and anything between //'s is thought speaking. *don't worry you will understand soon*)  
"Do you really think you should be walking around?" Buffy's voice in the up most concern.  
"Well, why not, need my exercise, plus my legs are the only things that don't hurt." Spike said as he took his first step downstairs. Buffy was close behind on the stairs, ready to catch him if he should fall.  
"Alright. But don't do any jumping jacks. And remember that I warned you." She said making her way into the dining room to see what Willow and Giles were up to. Spike wanted to introduce himself to the Slayer to be's. It was only proper. He found them all, except one who was sleeping, sitting in a circle on the floor gossiping.  
"Hey! Your up!" A blonde one said happily, "We thought you were dead up there." Spike smiled at them all, looked down at himself and up again.  
"Still dead, pet." They smiled back at his cute remark. Each one introduced themselves, shared witty comments with the friendly vampire. Dawn and Anya walked in,  
"That's the girl I told you about." Dawn pointed to the one sleeping. Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Xander made their way into the living room. Spike walked closer to the sleeping beauty. Kneeled down beside her head,  
"Pet, wake up." He touched the back of her head, and she stirred, moving her face towards him, eyes still closed. "Wake up, pet." Spike unconsciously stroked her tanned cheek. She leaned into his touch, yawned a little and blinked her dark eyes open. She sat up from her lying position, legs folded to her side. She was beautiful, almond shaped eyes, slightly more tan then the others. Her skin was clear, every once in a while what resembled a long scar was left. Her hand ran from her forehead to her bottom lip, she felt around for something there, Stood and dug into her baggy white para-pants. She pulled out two tiny silver rings, looking down at them in her hand, she looked up when Buffy greeted her,  
"Hi, what's your name?" The girl's expression did not change, bringing one of the silver rings to the left side of her bottom lip,  
"She probably doesn't speak English is all.Do you speak french?German?." Seeing no change in her expression, Spike tried all of the languages he knew, demon and all. Buffy had not known that Spike was fluent in all of those languages, made him seem all the more alluring to her. The girl tugged on the second lip ring, pierced on both sides of her bottom lip as Spike said the last language he remembered. She walked over close to him, pulled his head gently down to her height a few inches shorter, and with his ear close to her she made a click noise with her tongue. Spike looked up to face her, she placed a hand on her throat and shook her head.  
"You can't speak, pet?" The girl looked at him as in saying yes.  
"What? If she's a slayer then how come she can't talk?" Dawn asked Giles,  
"Well slayers are human, I guess they can be born with diseases and such. Although I've never read about anything of the sort." Giles answered the curious girl.  
"Well since she doesn't speak, fighting beside her is going to be tough." Xander said, Spike and the girl had been looking at each other all the while. The girl stopped looked over at Xander, dug in her side pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. She strode up to Spike, touched his forehead stopped in between his eyebrows. Spike had been amazed at her, knowing full well what she was going to do, he held out his hand. The girl had punctured a hole in her palm that was now bleeding. Spike's demon emerged, the entire room was stunned at this display. Taking the knife from her he cut a small hole into his palm also. Xander was about to intervene, but Anya stopped him with a shaking of her head he calmed down. The bleeding two clasped hands, as the blood flowed through each of them, there eyes were locked. Buffy stood amazed in stunned silence, having no idea what was going on, she wouldn't stand for it anymore. As she stepped forward about to break the two apart, they let go of each other.  
"Well now that we are all confused, would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Buffy asked rudely. Spike and the girl were still intent on looking through each other. Anya took the stage,  
"You see, vampire blood is very potent. If a vampire shares blood with human with out draining the human first, the vampire and human are forever bonded until that blood has been completely exhausted. In aforementioned bonding, thoughts can be shared. In essence they can now speak to one another through using their minds." Xander was proud of Anya, although he wanted to hug her and tell her she was beautiful, he held back, she had already proved she was still mad. To stop thinking Xander asked,  
"Ok, now that we have a link to her, what is your name?" Addressing the girl. The girl looked over at Spike, he knew her name.  
"Kara." He answered for her. Buffy was satisfied but the other's were not.  
"Your a slayer right?" Dawn asked Kara, looking right through her it seemed Kara sent to Spike,  
//Yes, my watcher was killed three days ago. Who are these others, they are not slayers.// The end directed to Spike. Speaking this back to Dawn and the others, he spoke to answer her aloud.  
"Well, this is Buffy, the actual slayer. All of them and you are slayer to be's," Placing his hands on Dawn's shoulders from behind, "This is Dawn, Buffy's sister. That's Anya, ex-vengence demon, Willow, a witch. //And that there is the sorriest sod of a human being you will ever see,\\ his name is Xander." Kara smiled with Spike laughing at Xander.  
"What did you say about me?!" Xander yelled angrily, he didn't like people talking about him, aloud or not.  
----------------------Night, Training room of the Magic Box.  
"Damn, how did you do that?" The girl's were amazed as Buffy trained alongside them, Spike sat on the couch with Kara speaking silently with her. She would look over and see them laughing about something, It was strange seeing Kara laugh. Her body moved in a manor like everyone when laughing, but no sound escaped her lips. Buffy didn't really like the fact that Spike was spending so much time around her. Although she wouldn't admit it she was a bit jealous that Kara probably knows Spike better than her and she has known him for over four years.  
"You should go train with the others, you all still have a lot to learn." Buffy said this directing it to Kara, at this she stood wrapped her hand with white gauze tape. Took a spot in front of the punching bag and had her go at it. Each powerful punch connected perfectly, her stance was flawless. The muscles flexed in her shoulders, next punch after next punch, It usually gets tiring, but Kara didn't stop. The other girls watched her in awe at her power, Buffy took a seat next to Spike never taking her eyes off Kara,  
"She's strong."  
"Told me she's a boxer. Add on some slayer strength and tada! You get little Miss Buffy." Spike grinned at Buffy as she punched him playfully in the leg. 


	2. The Princess and The Knight

-------------------------Next Night.  
"Ok, plan time everyone. Those blind black robed guys just got Lindsey. I am not putting up with this anymore. The first is going to get it and bad. Anya and Giles say it is my still being here is what is wrong, and well if the first wants my life so be it. I can not risk getting you all killed at a hopeless attempt in making a happy ending." Buffy ranted on in front of everyone in the Dining room.  
"You can't be serious? Your going to get yourself killed!" Willow exclaimed.  
"Yea, Kind of the point. I figure if I die, again, then the first will just have to go back into hibernation." Buffy answered sounding a bit too enthused for someone putting there life up on the pin-yata stand.  
"You want to go back, don't you." Dawn whispered sadly. She meant back to heaven.  
"Oh, Dawn. I don't want to leave you, I never did. But like last time, this is the only way. If I don't do this then all of these girls won't have a chance." Dawn looked up at her sister, nodding in understanding a tear rolled down her cheek. Buffy tried to comfort her but, a slayer to be interupted,   
"So what you going to do? Just waltz right up in there and say 'Ok, kill me?'"  
"I will fight, I can't allow myself to just give in. But in the end I know that evil will win, it is completely immortal. Nothing I can do other than previously stated plan will work in a way so all of you survive."  
"I think it is a bloody stupid, slayer. Ways change, we will find another way." Spike said fighting her willingness to die for her friends. Buffy looked to Spike in a sad manor. She had grown accustomed to him looking out for her well being. Even admitted to herself alone that she "kind of" likes him around.  
"I realize you don't want me to do this, I know you will fight my decision. But if nothing else presents itself this will have to be." Buffy stated looking into Spikes shattered eyes. He gave a polite nod and walked out of the room.  
"Listen, I haven't know you all for a long time, but death doesn't sound fun to you does it?" The british girl asked looking at Buffy then at the other girls. The slayer to be's all shook their heads. Looking back to Buffy, "What are we going to do? I mean we are all sitting here, us," Motioning to the rest of the girls, "We haven't done a damn thing but eat your food and practice at skills we are bad at. So I say we help more. Researching definitely not fun, but dead is worse right?"  
"Here! HERE!" Cried Xander throwing up his right arm in compliance and then smiling embarrassed when the room was silent.  
"Yea, She is right, just tell us what to do." The blonde girl replied to Buffy after Xander's outburst. Buffy smiled, this wasn't really turning out the way she expected but she definitely liked helpful roommates. The Scoobies split up, each a small group of research ready girls. Willow was still a bit shaken from the protective wall she formed the other day and was excused from said reasearch. Kara sat herself in front of Willows laptop, ready with bookmarks to the most inquiry friendly sites. Apt with some computer knowledge, Kara fought away at the mystery of the first. 

Buffy had found Spike alone sitting on her back porch step.  
"I remember that time when I found out mom was sick, you came that night, talked to me." Buffy said, Spike wasn't startled he knew her scent was coming way before she even was outside. "That was before the chip." Spike nodded at her as she sat next to him.  
"I came to kill you, with a shot gun." He snorted in laughter as she smiled, "The fact that I ever though a gun would work was sheer stupidity." Buffy smiled in remembrance, he didn't need to comfort her when she was down, but he had,  
"I didn't mean to scare you back there." Spike looked up at her face, his face now handsomely solemn.  
"I was scared, I am scared, I don't want to loose you again. Sure as hell the others feel the same way." He said turning to the ground for a response. Buffy didn't know what to say, she usually took his affections harshly, but now she took them to the heart. Her hand found its way to the arch of his back. She petted him slightly, gently as he looked up again. A questioning look on his face.  
"I want to make the most of what I have left. The others want what I have left to be a long while, but I want to live it up, just in case."  
"Buffy...?" Spike whispered as she leaned in to him, He found himself with the slayer wrapped around him, hot arms entwined under his. She sighed as her head felt the chill of his smooth chest through his shirt. _This is nice _,she thought, _I feel so safe._  
_This is nice, too bad it won't last. No don't think in the future. Think now, safe, loved, comfortable._ Spike's mind filtered through his thoughts.  
"Talk to me." Buffy whispered not moving.  
"What would you like me to say?" Spike whispered back with a smile.  
"Anything other than the important stuff."  
"There was once a girl named Buffy, she was an odd one, everyone said it. Beautiful to say the least. She had a bad choice in men, until her knight in shining armor rode up on a black stead. He picked her up, loved her forever and they both lived happily ever after." He started sarcastically but got lost in his fairy tale.  
"Spike? Who's the knight?" She asked quietly. The temptation to say Spike was too much, but,  
"Any one you want it to be, love." He responded polietly.  
"Can it be you?" She picked herself up from him and looked into his blue eyes. Spike was shocked at this statement, she was finally admitting her attraction? Her face came forward. Vampire and Slayer shared a sweet, short, gentle kiss. They both smiled at each other each for the same reason: That was amazing. Buffy leaned in for another, Spike happily obliged, but pulled away.  
"This is what you want?"  
"Yes, but only so far, Slowly, ok?"  
"I would wait till the end of the world for you." Again they kissed both mesmerized in each others glow. Buffy yawned a little while into it,  
"That bad?" Spike said humorously, hoping to god that it wasn't bad for her. Buffy shook her head and smiled widely. Stood, held her hand out to her new allowed man. He took it and stood next to her, she wrapped her little muscled arms around his waist and rested her head against the side of his abdomen. He in return hugged her in tightly at first then loosening. She was tired, he could see it in her eyes.  
"Lets get you to bed, pet."  
"Ok." Buffy yawned out covering it with her loose hand. They walked through the kitchen and up the stairs, hand in hand. Reaching Buffy's bed room she tugged off her shoes and headed straight onto the bed. Spike moved up to her and positioned the covered over her snuggly, tucking her in. They kissed one last sweet kiss.  
"Sleep well, Princess."  
"Good night, my knight." Buffy giggled as she fitted her tiny body down under the sheets. Lost in the white comforter, Spike looked on as her breathing became steady, already sleeping. He smiled once more, nodded to himself, and closed her door quietly. Downstairs everyone was sleeping peacefully for once. Darkness all over, but there was a blue glow coming from the dining room. He walked in expecting to see Giles reading. Instead it is Kara sitting behind the laptop, brow furrowed in concentration, unlit cigarette dangling from between her tanned lips. Seeing his duster laid on the chair next to her where he left it and his pack of cigarettes lying in front of her, he reasoned it was one of his. She looked up, plucking the cig from her mouth.  
//Sorry, I quit last year. Habit.// He waved it off, he wasn't at all mad, how could he possibly be mad after what had just occurred with Buffy. Taking a seat next to her looking at what she was doing, still searching. Obviously finding absolutely nothing.  
//You should get some sleep, big day for research tomorrow.// Spike informed, he had grown close to Kara, she was like him, like Buffy actually. Stubborn, comely, had a wit about her.   
//Sure thing, Dad.// She replied sarcastically, shutting down the machine. He grinned at her before darkness enveloped them. She hugged her new father figure, he patted her back gently. She released and walked off into the living room.  



	3. Lovingly Safe

--------------------Two Days Later (still in the summer's residence.  
"What! Are you kidding me?! There is no way your making me stay home on a Friday night!" Dawn yelled at her older sister.  
"Dawnie it isn't safe."  
"It isn't about me this time, I am perfectly fine. The first is after slayer to be's, and I am not one of them, I am nothing. So there is no reason that I shouldn't be able to go out." Dawn argued, trying as hard as she could be remain semi-calm. Buffy seems to think on this for a second.  
"No." Buffy said coldly walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen used to be her place of escape, but now it was jammed full of people she hardly knew. _I have to get away._ She thought as she pulled open the basement door. The dark moldy smell invaded her nose, she felt at peace in the dark. Not bothering to flip the light switch she made her way to the middle of the stairs. Sitting with her knees on either side of her head, she felt the willingness to cry but was numb to the emotion.  
"Slayer?" A voice carried from a corner. Buffy looked up her eyes half adjusted to the darkness, she could see a figure lying in a cot.  
"Hi, Spike." She said in a monotone.  
"Something wrong?" He said in response. With his vampire eyes, seeing her figure enclosed on itself.  
"Everything."  
"You want to talk?"  
"No." Buffy said getting to her feet and walking over to his laying position. She sat on the side of the cot, Spike shifted over to give her more room. Spooning herself against his side she closed her eyes and sighed. Spike knew better then to question her, he just relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of her hot skin against his bare chest. Absent-mindedly he stroked her hair through his fingers as she breathed against him. Buffy though of a couple days ago, when Spike had insisted he sleep in the basement, giving her her bed back. Sweet of him actually. When he was captured she learnt what he had meant to her. Hoping he would not suffer anymore pain at her hand or because of it, she will protect him. Against him now she felt his love wrap over her. She was not sure if what she felt for him was love, but it could be, and that was all that mattered. 


	4. Girl We Are Looking For

--------------------------Three Days Later (afternoon)  
"OH! I found it! I found a way!" Willow yelled as she jumped up and down in front of her computer. All the girls around her started jumping in joy with her, soon the dining room floor was shaking loudly over the basement. Spike flew up the stairs in nothing but black boxers. With a sleepily angry face on,  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"  
"I found it, Spike. Buffy is not going to leave us!" Willow answered in such a happy fit that she found herself hugging the sparsely clad vampire. He patted her back lightly in response as Buffy walked in also having been woken by the ruckus with the others in tow.  
"What is all this about me not leaving? Where was I going?" Buffy asked yawning, waiting for an answer while appraising Spike's six pack.  
"This!" Willow pointed at the computer screen in ecstatic joy, "This, a prophecy about the slayer who can make evil drop it's guard." Buffy and the others read the screen:  
_Evil will rise with the bringing forth of a dead chosen. Summoning another with the chosen's departure, this new will allure the first into submission._  
"Short and sweet." Buffy stated looking over to Giles for an explaination.  
"Hmm, cryptic wording. Most likely it just means that when you died, one slayer was summoned in your death. And that one slayer will be able to bring down the first." He explained as best as he possibly could.  
"Wait, if I am getting this correct, your saying that now other than Buffy and that girl Faith, there is another one?" Spike intervened, sometime in the duration of the reading he had put some cloths on.  
"Yes." Willow answered.  
"Well then where is she?" Xander asked the question that was on everyone's tongues.  
"I am going to phone the council." At this Giles departed into the kitchen. Everyone scanned the room in silence, the girl's looking the most curious. Giles came back into the room shaking his head  
"They are as clueless as us. Most of the watchers have been killed, everything is in chaos. They said only that they are sure that every slayer born is here, in this house."  
"Girls, do any of you know anything? Have you had any dreams about this? Is everyone here?" Willow asked.  
"Where is Kara?" Anya asked sternly. At this question everyone turned to Spike as his head shot up, brow furrowed looking at the ceiling. He ran, bounding up the stairs the others close behind unknowing.  
//"NO! Don't kill him, Take me! AHH!"// Came through clearly to Spike's head he was feeling her fright. They all reached Willows room, Kara was tossing around in her sleeping bag on the floor. Buffy was worried, quiet enveloped the room as Kara threw herself a silent sleep drowned fit. Spike kneeled down and held her shoulders down, bruising already formed by self-infliction.  
"Luv! You have to wake up," He yelled at her straining figure, "Please! It is only a dream WAKE UP!" At this Kara's eyes opened, sweat beading off of her from the violent dream. Her mouth opened in a scream, but nothing came out. Her shaking body was pulled into a hug by Spike's protective arms. Rubbing circles on her back he comforted her,  
"Just a dream, //Only a dream.//" The room still in stunned silence, the girl had twice brought that into the group.  
"What is going on? What was the dream about?" Buffy questioned Spike. Spike shook his head,  
"Not now, she's so frightened I can't make out anything."  
"Whatever the nightmare was, it could be prophetic, maybe Kara is the girl we have been looking for." 


	5. Braids

----------------------------Couple of hours later

//Huh?//

"Explain it simple Watcher!" Spike yelled out in her confusion.

"Eh, well, simple...Your dream showed you and Spike in a cave?" Giles asked Kara.

//Yea, but it was not Spike, I have told this to you before. It only looked like Spike it was much stronger.// Spike relayed this to Giles and the others.

"Yes, so in all seriousness we can assume that the 'Spike' you were with was the first." Kara was getting bored with all of this, Giles was just going around in circles.

//Good guess, smart-ass. Why don't we state more of the obvious.// Spike knew better than to relay this message, but got a look from everyone when he gave a quiet snort of laughter.

"Willow?" Buffy asked the red head as she looked up from the table, "Didn't the prophecy say something about unawareness? Like, she needs to be 'shown' her destiny?" Willow looked startled, why hadn't she thought of that,

"Oh yea, Kara quiet possibly is the one who will render the first unarmed, but she just doesn't feel it yet. There was a reference to a spell of clarity in uh..." The witch's head bowed in silence, everyone was curious,

"Where?" Xander asked for them all.

"In one of the dark magic books," she picked her head up looking at the Scoobies with scared sadness in her eyes, "One of the books I soaked up after..." Her eyes welled up with tears that were on the edge of falling. Everyone but the potentials knew that she meant after Tara was killed. Kara rested her hand gently on Willow's shoulder, to the others it was seen as only a comfort, but Kara had silently relayed a message to the witch,

//Let me see the way.// The straight forward willingness to be put under a spell for the good of humanity broke Willow from her tormented reverie. Willow stood before the others with her resolve face on, looking back to Kara

"I just need to get a few supplies." Kara nodded as the recovering witch walked out of the room. Resuming her bond with only Spike, he looked at her in an apparent awe.

//You are ready for this?// He asked her silently.

//For whatever is to come, sure. I have nothing to fall back on, so I must fall forward right?// Spike's mind flashed with a memory of telling Buffy that all Slayer's had a death wish. Kara had sensed this as well, feeling his apparent thought that she had gotten a death wish ahead of schedule. She shook her head at him and smiled slightly, putting him at ease. As close as they have gotten, neither wanted the other to be in danger or worry. Kara walked out into the living room leaving all the others to chat. She knew she was being talked of, it didn't really bother her. The gang thought that she was some special slayer that could do much more than just fight. Good for me, she thought sarcastically. Reaching into her white book bag she found the black zippered cloth pouch she was looking for. Picking up a hand full of braids off her shoulder and looking down at the scraggly tips she smiled slightly.

Hours past while Spike and Buffy trained the potentials. Kara was neglected recently, only training when she felt like it. No one really minded, her position was semi clear; she was not going to do battle with the First, but to distract it. As the girls, learnt how to kick and defend Spike thought of Kara, and waved off to Buffy knowing he needed a break. Peering into the living room he found Anya and Xander in an uncomfortable silence while researching. Not wanting to break their concentration he walked into the dining room, Giles and Willow were translating from an ancient spell book. They both noted his presence but he could sense they did not want to be disturbed. In the kitchen he found Dawn holding a plate of celery in one hand and the peanut butter jar in the other. She was just on her way into the living room, smiling as she passed Spike. The sparse sun was setting below the horizon blocked out by houses. Opening the backdoor from the kitchen Spike found who he was looking for. Kara sat with a lighter in one hand and one of her braids in the other. A black kit was spread open, revealing a cup of hardened wax, tiny scissors, and a thin comb with a tail at the end.

//Hello, pet// Kara turned off the lighter and looked up from her perfected braid.

//Hey. What's going on?//

//Willow is working on the spell, should be done for tomorrow. How come your out here?// Spike talked as he sat next to her kit. Kara was picking out a new braid to fix 

//Needed some fresh air, plus the burning smells.// Spike sat in contentment watching her separate a single twisted braid and begin to unravel it with the tail of the comb. The crimped strand of jet-black hair seemed to double in length, falling on the porch as she let it go. When this simple task was completed she looked up into Spike's eyes. They shared a moment before Spike slid over closer to her and picked up the strand, braiding it for her ever so carefully. Spike remembered in the past when he used to braid Dru's hair when she was weak, to keep it neat while she slept. It comforted him to know he was a friend enough to be allowed to touch such beautiful hair. He had wondered of it before, where had Kara gotten such a gorgeous mane. But before now he had not wanted to pry into her life, it being rude to ask a near stranger about them out of curiosity. Kara had been enjoying the feel of tautness as he tugged each strand around each other, closing her eyes.

//Before you came here, where did you live?// Spike asked softly.

//I lived with my watcher in London after I was called.// She answered simply.

//And before that?// He asked careful not to over ask his questions.

//With my father, I was born in Egypt.// Kara replayed a memory of the beautiful desert village of her home during the day. The sand glittered with gold in the sun as the natives busied themselves around the marketplace. A man and a young girl were sitting on a makeshift bed under the shade. The man ran an ivory comb through his daughter's healthy black hair.

//He used to braid it for me, like he did for my mother before she died.// Kara had continued braiding her hair after father died, it was her memory. And now as Spike came to the end of the braid she realized she had excepted him as her new father. Sealing off the braid quickly and precisely Spike smiled up at his girl. She lifted the braid to inspect the job he had done,

//How'd I do?//

//Not bad, for a vampire.// She teased friendly. In content silence they sat watching as the last bit of sun fell below the rim of the horizon.

//You know, That wasn't the first dream I've had.// She looked over at Spike. //Ever since this all started happening, I have felt a...longing. Sort of like emptiness that can be filled but I don't know what it is or how to cure it.//

//You've had dreams like last nights?//

Kara nodded, "Only, not nightmares, I was happy. I...I belonged." Spike pulled her in a light hug, petting her cheek as she rested against him. He knew that this prophecy was her destiny, she knew it too. 


	6. The Spell

//Wake up.//

"Hmm? Huh." Spike said sleepily coming out of his deathlike state. He found himself in an upright position leaning against a beam that held the white porch up. Kara sat in front of him with sleepy tears in her eyes. She pointed at the sky, the light from the other side of the house was fading into the back. Spike smiled at his stupid doing, falling asleep outside! What kind of vampire does that. But that dream, it had been so powerful, if only he could remember it.

//Everyone is up.// Kara stated as the walked into the busy house. //Willow told me that the spell has to be completed while the sun is rising.// Kara led Spike into the living room where Willow sat on the floor outside of a black chalked pentagram outlined by lit black candles. Everyone was busy getting herbs and placing them in the five triangles surrounding the center of the star. Willow sat with Buffy and Dawn behind her, reading over the incantation, perfecting it. Nothing was to go wrong, nothing.

//You ready for this?// Spike asked silently but concern showed on his face.

//Yes. Quit worrying I'll be fine.// Kara pushed on Spike's arm to sit outside the pentagram. Willow looked up and smiled lightly to the girl.

"Would you please sit in the middle? We are all ready to get started." Kara did as she was asked, sitting cross-legged; slouching rested her hands on the floor beside her legs.

"Now, just remain as still as you possibly can. Close your eyes, no blinking allowed. I'm not really sure how this spell works, be ready for anything and everything guys. I am going to start now." The house fell silent, all were watching.

_Hartuen Ittaren  
Fenala comey ta._

It went on like that for a while, repeating the same lines over and over until Kara's hands were pulled off of the ground so they were hovering at either side of her. Spike was afraid, he knew that Willow could pull it off, she was really strong, but magic wasn't his thing. He had always felt like it was not necessary and too risky. And now as he watched as Kara's hands lifted, not by her will he knew, he was shaking. 

Kara's eyes had slowly opened to reveal black orbs with white pupils. Staring at nothingness then to the ceiling. Creating there a whirlwind of grey clouds that fell in a disk around the pentagram, closing in on Kara's body every the faster. Spike couldn't hear anything from Kara, scared him even more, he wanted this to end. Something horrible was going to happen, he could feel it brewing.

The cloud was so near Kara's body, with fast winds. In a second the room watched as the cloud shot through Kara's body. Gruesome watching as every scar, every cut that Kara had gotten throughout her life opened, dark crimson blood leaked out of her as if in slow motion. Through her closed lips blood pushed her jaw open, a waterfall of liquid ran down from her throat to the floor. Everyone gasped in silence, Buffy wanted to hold on to Spike, he was taking it hardest. He watched as his little girl was being ripped through every which way. He tried to reach up and pull Kara out of the star, but it was blocked. The line of candles had made a protective wall, to strong for him to break through. Tears found there ways down his cheeks, why had he let her go through with this?

Willow had sometime during the chanting stood and was behind Spike with her hand on his shoulder

//It will be over soon, she is fine.// Spike heard in his head.

The imaginary whip came and stung Kara's back over her original long scars spreading blood around and ripping her white shirt some more. And then the bleeding seized from everywhere but her mouth.

"Final Day To Wake." Willow stated aloud in some ancient language. Kara's mouth closed, blood flowing still, her eyes closed. The cuts that were reopened on her had sealed back again into scars. The candles were blown out by a nonexistent wind coming from Kara. And slowly everything returned to normal. Kara's shirt still showed the bloodstains and ripping though. Soon enough the protective wall came crashing down. And as soon as it had Spike was at Kara's side, holding her to him, weeping into her plaits.

Kara opened her eyes, finding herself being smothered by Spikes hard chest. Pushing away from him she righted herself on her own. Standing she looked at Willow with and expressionless face. The other's watched in stunned awe. Looking around at the people standing there staring back at her, Willow spoke.

"Hello."

"Willow." Kara's body spoke aloud with a hollow echo of an accent. Everyone was startled by this, hadn't Kara been born a mute?

"The spell used Kara's physical disabilities and will open her to her powers. Until the transaction is complete, Kara is in a stage of meditating." Willow answered to no one.

"But, who is this...weren't you...?" Dawn managed to stammer. Kara's head turned to look at the girl.

"The Key. You've been missed." Kara's mouth answered.

"Willow? Who are we talking to if not Kara?" Xander asked bluntly.

"The seer of destiny."

"Whoa." Anya sounded out now speechless.


	7. Kara and The Past

"Kara's father died, she was sent to a foster family who abused her." The mouth of Kara answered with no expression of pain. Spike was standing behind her now examining her scars close through her ruined top.

"They whipped her." He said with a saddened tone.

"Yes, for every little thing. Once the man tried to whip her whilst drunk, and he neglected to tie her hands. She fought back, with slayer strength she had killed him. The others, they chased her, each with a household weapon, the woman had a wire coat hanger. Seemingly harmless to a Slayer but she had caught her in the middle of the street. Kara screamed for anyone. To silence her, the woman pushed the hook end down her throat." The seer paused sincerity broke through. "She broke the woman's leg and ripped the hook out, and tried to keep running. Bleeding for a few moments that seemed like forever, she couldn't breathe. The blood suffocating her, soon she passed out. Her watcher found her in the streets, brought her to a London hospital."

Spike was grief stricken, this girl that he had grow so fond of had gone through so much. Such torment, first her father dying, the horrible beatings, finding out she was a slayer, and now this. She is the key element in this fight between good and evil, and she has been through so much evil as it is. Suddenly he found himself being sat on the couch. It was Buffy, she had her eye on him ever since the beginning of the spell. Worry over him had kept her from actually witnessing any of the proceedings. Kara's face looked at him, those dark fully black eyes to blue ones.

"I am sorry. This must be a lot for you to take in at once and not from her." The seer said concernedly. Spike nodded at the seer of destiny, only half aware of the fact Buffy was rubbing light circles on his back.

"What about Kara. What does she have to do to the first?"

"Kara's destiny is unclear to me. But she will have no more pain."

"When you say no more pain you mean she will die?!" Spike exclaimed his voice cracking in fear.

"I can't see it if that is so, she is happy. Kara was born to a line of humans who are proficient at capturing and locking up fiercest of demons. This task she is asked will be completed. " Looking back to Willow, "It is done." Willow nodded as the seer sat back down in the same place she had gotten up from.

"Wakeful rest will waken the power." Willow stated clearly.

Kara opened her eyes slowly, back to her original color. She rolled her head from side to side a bit before looking up at the others then over to a startled Spike.


	8. Running

//I know what I have to do.// Spike nodded as he stood from his place by Buffy and dropped to his knees so he could hug his little girl. Buffy felt jealous of her as she had of Dawn when Spike paid more attention to her instead.

"How could you not tell us?" Buffy stated trying to sound hurt.

//Tell you? What is she talking about, Spike?//

Spike's head turned towards the ground,

"She means about your past."

//My past?// A tear came to Kara's eyes. She never dwelt on her past, never overcame the fear of it all just shut it out. //You all know about me? What happened to me...?//

"Yes, your body was overcome by the seer of destiny. It told us about you." Willow answered out of no where with a tone of comforting.

"You can hear her?" Dawn asked afraid of what might happen next.

"The magic I used tapped me into her, it will wear off. But yes I can for now."

//Great.// Kara thought aloud to Spike and Willow with anger in her voice, tears still on the verge of falling. They both gathered around her, thinking she needed consolation because they had reminded her of her past. Spike was aware of the fact that her past was hard, it only seemed right to feel sorry for her. He wanted now to protect her from everything.

//Kara, I am so sorry.// He thought honestly picking up her hand and stroking it softly. But Kara pulled away her hand roughly and fast. Backing away,

//I don't need you to be sorry for me! I didn't tell you because what does it matter!? I never want you to think, oh poor Kara, she suffered so much, Boo Hoo lets let her off easy. I hate that. What is done is done and there is not much to it. It is my torment not yours, save your sympathies for someone who needs it! So just stay away.// With that she opened the front door and ran out of sight. 


End file.
